Harry Potter and the Goddess Medea
by Lisagirl1789
Summary: One night in the great hall while dinner was in progress a goblet that no one had noticed before flamed up....the american school was under attack and called for a safe place....Hogwarts was going to be that safe place
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Chapter One

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sitting in the great hall eating there dinner. It seemed like a normal night. Well as normal as it could get. It was only about a month and a half into term. All four house and the teachers were eating when all of a sudden dark red flames appeared from a goblet sitting on a ledge on the side of the hall. Professor Minerva McGonagall newly appointed headmistress of the school's head snapped to attention along with all the other teachers.

"Students back to there house this instant!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

The students hustled out as fast as they could. All the teachers followed the headmistress into her office.

"Minerva?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I understand." She said.

"Headmistress what does all this mean?" Hagrid asked.

"It means that Cordina's school calls for sanctuary." She said.

"The American school? What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that something or someone has endangered the school enough for them to call out of a safe haven." She said.

"What are we going to do?" Professor Sprout asked

"Hogwarts has no choice but to answer. In the past centuries all the schools have discussed that if one of them was under attack then all the schools would regroup here and think of a strategy so that's what is happening all the schools are on there way here to Hogwarts as we speak." She said.

"All of them?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Just the ones that agreed to it. Beuxbaxum, Drumstrang, Briarwood, and Giovanni's." She said.

"So since something happened at Briarwood that means they are all coming here?" Hagrid said.

"Yes Hagrid that's exactly what it means." Minerva said. "They should all be here in a day or so except for whoever is left at the Briarwood school. They should be arriving tonight." She said.

"What should we do?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Gather your house and meet the rest of us outside so we can meet them." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Briarwood School

On the first floor of the school teachers had there wands raised and were going up against figures in dark robes. It wasn't hard to tell they were Voldemort's workers most commonly referred to as Deatheaters. It wasn't hard to see that the teachers were going down fast. What little teachers that were left were trying to keep the Deatheaters from reaching the upper levels of the school were the students slept. However the students no longer slept but more like panicked. We see that some of the Deatheaters have gotten to them and sadly a few have not made it so far. A few floors up a girl running through the halls.

This girl is Jacqueline Ambler. Her friends call her Jackie. Her long black hair was flying loose around her. She is tall about 5'9 and her jade colored eyes looked as if they were looking for something or more like someone. She looks as a group of guys run past her. She sees one of them she recognizes.

"Will! Will!" She yelled

William Beckett stopped running and looked at her. He was big standing at 6'3 and had a broad chest and shoulders. He had dark black hair and jet blue eyes. You could see his muscular arms and body through his Tee-shirt.

"Have you seen Medea?" Jackie asked

"No I thought she was with you?" He said with a worried look appearing on his face.

"I gotta find her." Jackie said taking off running in the opposite direction he was running in.

"Wait up." He yelled running after her.

They ran for about another 3 minutes when they bumped into the schools headmistress.

"Jacqueline, William why are you two still at the school you should be getting to the coaches as soon as possible were under attack." She said.

"Professor Cordina we can't find Medea have you seen her?" Jackie asked franticly.

"No I haven't I'm sure she is on her way out of the school as we speak. Much like what you two should be doing now come with me this instant we are getting on a coach and leaving this school before any of us gets hurt." She said grabbing both there arms and pulling them with her.

"But Professor what about Medea?" Jackie asked.

"Miss. Angelo is quit capable of taking care of herself." She said. "Now let's go."

She hit an invisible button the one wall and a door slid open. She pushed them inside and closed the door.

When they entered the room they saw coaches hooked up to be what looked like sleeping winged Pegasus's. The headmistress rushed them both inside and clocked in a password that every student and teacher on the campus knew to awaken the horses. They awoke instantly and took off into flight.

"Headmistress we have to go back she is still there I can feel it." Jackie said.

"We can't once they are in flight they wont stop until they reach there destination." She said.

"And where is that to?" Will asked.

"Hogwarts." She said with a wave of her hand.

"But Headmistress Medea…"Jackie started

"Miss. Ambler I heard you the first 10 times you said it. Medea Angelo is capable of handling herself and if she knows what's good for her which I have in my mind that she does she is on a coach on her way to Hogwarts right now." Cordina said with a air of finality.

* * *

At Hogwarts Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley gathered in there common room to see what they were called here for.

"Now it is very important that you all listen up because I am only going to say this once. The Briarwood school in America was attacked tonight while the students and teachers were sleeping. Someone sounded off the alarm to every other school and Hogwarts as well. And 4 other schools will be arriving at Hogwarts in the next few days and will be remaining here for the rest of the year. Briarwood will be arriving tonight with the survivors. Now if you would all come outside with me to wait for them. Now you have 10 minutes to get ready and be outside by the lake." She said turning on her heals and walking out.

"Briarwood School where is that at?" Harry asked Hermione

"It's in America somewhere on the east coast I think somewhere near Salem." She said.

"Well lets got get our cloaks and go meet McGonagall outside." Ron said and started walking up the boys dorm stairs followed by Harry.

They meet back in the common room a few minutes later and started walking outside with the rest of the 7th years. They saw were the rest of the school was and decided to go and wait with them. They saw Draco Malfoy and a few of his Slytherins. Harry was still surprised that McGonagall had let him in after what he did last year. He was standing with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson. After a few minutes of waiting they heard someone from the crowd shout. "I see something look up in the sky!"

They all looked up and four carriages approached them on winged horses.

A/N: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Two

They watched as the carriages landed with thuds on the ground. The first carriage door opened and out stepped a woman with her graying black hair pulled back in a loose braid came out first you could see the wrinkles from smiling and a few worried wrinkles as well. She was followed by two students one was a girl with long straight black hair and a muscular boy with dark colored hair.

"Madam Cordina." Professor McGonagall said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Madam McGonagall it's been such a long time since I last saw you." She said hugging her back.

The students from the other carriages started coming out. It looked as if there were 6 to a carriage.

"Do you see her?" Harry heard the girl with the black hair ask the guy she came with.

"No I don't." He said trying to look through the crowd. "There she is." He yelled and pointed through the crowd.

He was pointing at a girl with long straight dark brown hair with a reddish tint to it. She was carrying a younger girl in her arms. The younger girl looked unconscious with a nasty cut on her forehead.

"Medea!" The girl yelled rushing over to her. "Thank the gods your ok."

"Are you ok?" The guy asked.

"Yes. I'm fine but she isn't." Medea said handing the girl she was holding over to him. "She needs a healer." She said.

"We'll get her to Cordina" The guy said walking over to where the headmistress was standing and speaking to McGonagall.

"Professor Cordina she's hurt bad she needs a healer." The girl named Medea said.

"Oh gods we'll have Madam Poppy look at her right away." McGonagall said.

Harry saw Madam Poppy run over and looked the girl over. She then waved her wand and a stretcher appeared they put the girl on it and she was taken to the hospital wing.

"Medea, Jacqueline, and William will you excuse us we have some very important matters to discuss." Cordina said to them.

"Of course headmistress." Medea said turning and walking away the other two followed her.

Harry turned and saw that Hermione and Ron weren't paying as much attention to the group of three as he was. But he looked over and saw Malfoy smirking at the girl named Medea.

"See something you like?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco turned and looked at him.

"Seems interesting a little too noble maybe." He said.

"Who are you looking at?" Pansy asked him in her loud shrieking voice.

"No one. Gods go away." Draco said

"Come now Drakie why do you have to be that way." She said stroking his arm.

"You dumb cow get away from me." He said pulling his arm away and walking over to a different spot with Blaise. Pansy look lost and it seemed like she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Students listen up. I know you have all just endeared a great tragedy and we have lost many friends." Cordina said as her students gathered around her. "Now Voldemort probably thinks he has one. But he hasn't. He hasn't one because some of us are still alive. And if we keep on living it's like a stab at him. He knows he didn't get us all and it makes him angry. Now I don't want to worry you but the war has just begun. Now some of you will be staying in different houses throughout Hogwarts when you hear your name called form a group and we will show you where you will be staying."

She then waved her wand and a list appeared in front of her. "Justin Abrams, Jacqueline Ambler, Medea Angelo, William Beckett, and Christina Byrne will be staying in the Slytherin house. Amanda Chariton, Christopher Depots, Darnel Gerhardt, and Samantha Lions will be staying in Ravenclaw. Rylee Montgomery, Jillion Owens, and Serena Rownin will be staying in Gryffindor. And Tyler Stewart, Marie Tomas, and Homer Wanamaker will be staying in Hufflepuff. Now if you would all please form 4 groups with the people whose names where called along with yours."

Medea, Jackie, and Will watched as Christina and Justin came up to them.

"Medea, Jackie I'm so happy to see your ok." Christina said as she turned lustful eyes at Will.

"Yeah Christina its good to see your ok too." Medea said. Jackie just glared at the way she was looking at Will.

"Looks like were one big happy family for next couple of months." Jackie said her voice going tighter.

Medea nudged her and whispered "be nice"

They watched as Madam Cordina walked over to them. "Well it seems that Hogwarts is at a shortage of Potions Professors and that just happens to be my specialty so I am going to be taking over as there Potions teacher and the Head of Slytherin House." She said. "Now if you all would follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

They looked around and seen that they were the only ones left outside. They all started into the school. It seemed like it took forever to reach the dungeon were they would be staying at. She walked up to a picture of a giant snake and said the password. _Die another day._ They walked in and saw the Slytherins standing around waiting for them.

"Hello I'm Professor Cordina your new head of house and the Headmistress of Briarwood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Medea and Jacqueline your room is up the right stairwell and is the 7th door. Christina yours is the same except the 6th door. William yours is the left stairwell 7th door and Justin yours is the 5th door. Now you guys have fun getting to know each other." She called.

"Madam what about all of our things?" Christina asked.

"They have been sent from the school and are probably waiting for you in your room. Now I suggest you go and get some sleep we have had a long night." She said and then walked out.

"Well I'm going to bed." Christina said and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go to." Justin said going up the boys stairs.

Jackie, Medea, and Will didn't go to bed they went over and sat on the couch by the fire to talk.

"How could they just sleep after what just happened." Jackie said.

"I know what you mean it's like everything we knew just got whipped away in a matter minutes." Will said.

"Cordina is right though the war has started that means that we have to be ready for it. And I think the best thing to do is to get some sleep." Medea said.

"Your right." Will said standing up. "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." He said. He leaned down and gave them both friendly kisses on the cheek.


End file.
